CATS: Turn Your Face to the Moonlight
by The Mutant Jinx
Summary: The first installment in the Memory Chronicles. Drama ensues as a startling chain of events begins. 1 year after the musical.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was my first real fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, now, would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The young calico cat cautiously entered the junkyard. Jemima glanced around for her pure white friend, Victoria. They had both agreed to meet early for the Jellicle Ball. She looked around for at least one familiar face--ah! She caught sight of a white face with bright, lively black eyes. She ran up to the tuxedo cat.

"Misto!" she cried, hugging him. "How are you? Have you seen Victoria?"

"I'm doing all right," the magician answered the first question. "And no, I haven't seen Victoria." Since last year, Jemima had grown used to Mistoffelees's polite and old-fashioned manner of speaking.

"There she is!" Jemima said, waving to the young white queen. "Victoria!" she called.

"I think I'll go and look for the Tugger," Mistoffelees said awkwardly, hurrying into the night. Jemima giggled, for she knew the exact reason. After they had met a year ago, Mistoffelees paid frequent visits to Jemima. On one of those visits, he had told her that he had feelings for Victoria. Not only that, but that he didn't have the courage to face her just yet.

Victoria gave Jemima a hug. "Hey, Jem!" she said. "How have you been?"

"Pretty good," Jemima said.

"Is anyone else here?" Victoria asked.

Jemima considered telling her that Mistoffelees was there; it would be a wonderful joke. But then she imagined his face and thought about his powers. So she said, "No, no one is here yet." Suddenly, she caught someone else's scent. "But someone is about to be."

Bombalurina, the saucy red queen, sauntered into the junkyard, a gray-striped (but otherwise white) kitten by her side. The kitten looked to be almost exactly Jemima's age.

"Hey, Jem," Bombalurina said. "Cornelia, this is Jemima and her friend Victoria."

"Hi," said Cornelia. "It's nice to meet you." Jemima could tell that she didn't say much.

"Nice to meet you too," said Jemima and Victoria in unison. "You're going to love the ball," Victoria added.

"I figured that," Cornelia said, wandering off.

When she was gone, Jemima turned to Bombalurina. "Aunt Bombie," she said, "who is that?"

"Yeah," Victoria said. "Who is she?"

"She's my kitten," replied Bombalurina proudly.

_Kitten? _Jemima thought. _I never thought that Bombalurina would have a kit unless...of course. _"Bombie," she said tentatively, "is she yours and _Tugger's _kitten?" If so, Jemima couldn't wait to see how Etcetera would react when she found out that _the _Rum Tum Tugger, the flirtiest tom in the tribe, had a mate.

"Yes," said Bombalurina, as though it was nothing major or life-changing. She was still the same aloof, careful queen. "Say, have you seen Demeter anywhere?"

"Yeah," Jemima said. "Last I saw, Mum was going with Dad to make sure that the ball was absolutely secure this year." Munkustrap, Jemima's father, had had Mistoffelees magically enhance the security system so that when Macavity, the most fiendish feline in the world, came around it would not only warm the Jellicles but also keep Macavity out.

"Thanks," Bombie said and strutted off to find her sister.

Distant giggles, followed by a "Shush!" echoed through the yard. Jemima looked towards the old car to see the most notorious Jellicle twins, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, climbing over the trunk with heavy-looking bags slung over their shoulders.

"Been out stealing?" Jemima called. Victoria laughed.

"O' course!" Mungojerrie said in his thick cockney accent. "Wo' else d'you expect us ter be doin' when we're not 'ere?" He and Rumpleteazer hurried down to meet Jemima and Victoria.

"Good to see you, Jerrie," said Victoria. "And you too, Teazer."

"Anyone else 'ere yet?" Rumpleteazer inquired.

"Yeah," said Jemima. "There's my mum, my dad, Bombalurina and her kit Cornelia, Tugger, and Misto...ooh." She flushed a little--she wasn't exactly supposed to say that he was here yet. "By the way," she said, skillfully changing the subject and turning to Victoria, "where's Plato?" She was referring to Victoria's mate.

Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer exchanged fleeting glances, sensing that something was wrong. "Come on, Jerrie," said Rumpleteazer. "Let's go foind Coricopat an' Tantomoile." Then they left to find the witch twins.

Victoria looked at Jemima. "I don't want to talk about it right now," she said quietly.

"Oh, come on," Jemima said. "I'm your _niece_. You know that you can tell me anything." She made her most pitiful face, for Victoria had never been able to resist it before. "We're best friends." She began to pout full-on.

"Fine," Victoria said. "I might as well get it over with." She took a deep breath and her eyes began to water. "Plato met a queen from another tribe. The other day he told me he was leaving. He didn't tell me why. But I found out." By this time, her tears were flowing freely.

"Oh, Tori," Jemima said, her heart overflowing with empathy. "I'm so, so sorry. I wish there was something that I could do."

"There is," Victoria said, thinking. "Don't be offended, but this is something that only one cat could fix. You said that Misto was already here. Do you know where he went?"

"Yeah," said Jemima. "He said he was going to talk to Tugger."

"Thanks," said Victoria. Then she hurried to the Rum Tum Tugger's lair.

* * *

"I don't think that a human book is going to help," Mistoffelees said, putting the book back on the Rum Tum Tugger's makeshift bookcase.

"But human books always help," Tugger persisted. "I'm telling you, if there's one thing that humans got right, it was the concept of those 'How To' books. That's where I get my charm." He winked.

"I'm not following," Mistoffelees frowned. He heard someone approaching. It was Rum Tum's daughter, Cornelia.

"Hi, Daddy!" she said, giving Tugger a hug. "How have you been?"

"What do you mean, how have I been?" the Rum Tum Tugger said. "You talked to me this morning."

"I know," Cornelia grinned. Then she turned to Misto. "Uh, Dad?" she said. "Who's this?"

"Cornelia," Rum Tum said, "this is Mistoffelees. And Misto, I take it that you already know who Cornelia is."

"Yes," Mistoffelees said. He looked at Cornelia. "You must be Tugger's daughter."

"Yep," said Cornelia."

Mistoffelees felt someone else approaching. When he could hear who it was, he winced and blushed. _All this time trying to avoid her and it goes down the loo, _he thought. _Well, desperate times call for desperate measures...._He jumped and concealed himself behind Cornelia. "Hide me!" he practically squeaked.

The kitten turned to her father. "Dad, what's his problem?"

The Rum Tum Tugger, as good at keeping secrets as he was, just said, "I have no idea."

Victoria entered the lair with a resigned grace. "Misto, can I talk to you?" she asked.

Begrudgingly, Misto stepped out from behind Cornelia. _Curse you, mostly white fur! _he thought towards Cornelia's pale tabby coat.

Victoria led Mistoffelees to the top of one of the many tall junkpiles, where you could see nothing but the violet sky as the afternoon faded into night.

"Misto, I really need your help," Victoria told him. "I have a real problem."

"What is it?" Mistoffelees asked, truly curious. He didn't expect _Victoria _to come right out with it. But then, he hadn't expected to find out that he had magic powers like his father, either.

"Plato left me," Victoria said curtly. "I know this seems a little selfish, but could you please help me through this? It just seems like you're the only one who could help me handle this sort of thing."

"Of course, Tori," Mistoffelees said. Victoria should have known by now that he would be on board for anything that she asked.

"Come on," Victoria said. "The ball is starting." Together, they headed down to the center of the junkyard.

* * *

Jemima watched as Electra and Etcetera danced the Invitation to the Jellicle Ball. As they were both to become queens that night, they would, pretty much, be the center of attention. Jemima couldn't wait to be a queen herself. However, that moment wouldn't occur for another year.

"Hey," a quiet voice said beside her.

"Hi, Cornelia," said Jemima.

"I just wanted to know something," Cornelia said timidly. "Who's the big silver tabby?"

"Oh, that's Munkustrap," said Jemima smoothly. "He's the protector-slash-storyteller of the tribe. Everyone loves him in one way or another."

"Ah," said Cornelia. Then, all of the Jellicles came out for Munkustrap's bit in telling those who hadn't been to the ball what was going on. Jemima couldn't help but feel that something was missing, however. But she decided to disregard the emptiness.

Jennyanydots, the Old Gumbie Cat (who was also Munkustrap's mother), decided to try out for the Heaviside Layer again. Jemima knew that the Rum Tum Tugger wasn't going to try out, but he decided to ruin Jenny's fun anyway.

All of the females, except young Cornelia, swooned at the mere sight of him. He sang the same song as last year, but the experience was still great. There weren't any extra contestants this year, so after Tugger had his fun, they went straight to Bustopher Jones. He actually admitted that he was getting to be around past his prime. This didn't change his eating habits, though.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This was my first real fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, now, would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cornelia peered shyly from the pipe at Munkustrap. He was quite the handsome cat, she had to admit. Almost captivating, in fact. She was still busy in her admiration when she was interrupted.

"Hey, Cornelia," Jemima said, crouching in front of her. "Have you seen a male cat--well, he's a kitten, actually--about this high--" she held one hand up--"and who looks a bit like Tumblebrutus?" She sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm sorry to say I haven't," Cornelia said, ducking her head under Jemima's arm in order to see Munkustrap better.

"Who are you looking at?" Jemima asked, following her gaze. "Oh. Huh. Well, imagine that." She grinned at Cornelia and said, "Well, you continue in your _obviously addicting Munkustrap staring session _while I go and look for Pouncival. I've not seen him yet."

"Okay," Cornelia grumbled as Jemima walked away. "Wait...Pouncival...." She turned back to Jemima. "Is that the cat that you were just asking about?"

"Yeah," Jemima said, as though it meant nothing. She'd learned that from Bombalurina, Cornelia knew.

"Do you like him or something?" Cornelia asked. _Payback time, _she thought, cackling maniacally in her head.

Jemima's face flushed a tiny bit. "No. Of course not. He's just my friend, and usually he's here early." She turned and walked away as swiftly as she could.

_Oh, you're good_, Cornelia thought_. But I will foil you. For I am...the Rum Tum Tugger's daughter! Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha_! She mentally smacked her forehead_. I have _got_ to stop doing that. _

* * *

Demeter, with much more confidence than she had had before, searched the junkyard for her daughter. She hadn't seen Jemima since she had gone to find Victoria. As she looked, she saw Victoria and Mistoffelees sitting near the bottom of the junkpile. The two were very close, she knew. She also suspected that Mistoffelees may have had a romantic passion for Victoria. If so, she hoped that things worked out.

She soon found Jemima. It appeared as though Jemima was looking for someone, too. "Jemima!" Demeter said, hugging her daughter. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Who are you looking for?"

"Oh, no one in particular," Jemima said. Demeter knew that she had been caught off-guard.

"You can tell me," Demeter told her kitten soothingly.

"Fine," Jemima agreed. "I'm looking for Pouncival. Do you know where he is? I've not seen him as of yet."

"No, I'm afraid I haven't," Demeter frowned. She was truly sorry for her daughter; Pouncival and Jemima had known each other since Jemima was born. "But I'll keep an eye out. All right?"

"Sure. Thanks, Mum." Jemima nuzzled her mother and continued in her search.

* * *

"Hello," Cornelia said, randomly popping up behind a male kitten--well, he wasn't a kitten _exactly_. He looked just on the verge of being a tom. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing in particular," the cat said, turning to face her. He had a light brown spot over his left eye. A little light went off in Cornelia's head.

"Are you Pouncival?" she asked him, cocking her head to one side.

"Yeah, I am," said the cat.

"Good," Cornelia said happily. _Now Jemima won't tell anyone about my "obviously addicting Munkustrap staring session," _she thought. "Jemima was looking for you earlier. If I was you, I would go and find her," she told him.

"Thanks," Pouncival said, and ran to meet Jemima.

Cornelia giggled to herself. _Aww, _she thought. _That is so cute! _Just then, Victoria and Mistoffelees caught her eye. She could tell that the poor magic cat was trying his best to not make eye contact with the lovely queen. _Now to help Misto with his problem, _she decided.

She saw Rumpleteazer and Mungojerrie come into the junkyard with their trademark bags slung over their shoudlers. Cornelia was good friends with them. They were some of the few cats who knew her deepest secret. "Teazer!" Cornelia called. The orange tabby twins came over to her. "Teazer," she said, "did you bring me that book that I asked for?"

"Th'one about the American goth girl 'oo falls for a vampoire?" Rumpleteazer asked. Cornelia nodded. "Yeah, I go' it. Roigh...'ere." She pulled the novel out of her bag.

"Thanks, Teazer," said Cornelia. "Oh, and Jerrie, did you get those biscuits?" Mungojerrie pulled out the biscuits and Cornelia grabbed them. "Thanks!" Then she hurried to her dad's lair and plopped onto one of the so-called "couch cushions."

She skimmed right to the middle of the book--called _Vampire Kisses--_and opened it up. "Hmm," she hummed thoughtfully as she read. "Yeah, that seems like it would work...okay." She then compiled a list of tips for Misto.

After she was done, she hurried to Mistoffelees. "Hey, Tori," she said to Victoria. "You mind if I borrow Misto for a second?"

"Of course not," Victoria answered, wistfully watching all of the queens who had toms by their sides.

Cornelia pulled Mistoffelees aside. "I got something for you," she told him and gave him the meticulously folded piece of paper. "Read it."

Mistoffelees read, "How to Win Tori's Heart." He flushed and continued, "Number one: Don't listen to the Rum Tum Tugger. Number Two: Be yourself." He looked up at her. "That's it?"

"Pretty much," Cornelia shrugged.

"How do you come up with these things?" Misto asked, bewildered.

"I just do one thing, my friend," Cornelia said. "I read. Romance novels, in particular. There was this one, it was called _Pride and Prejudice_. Fabulous. Oh, and _Emma_. _Loved _that one. But that's not important. Now, go." She pushed him back to Victoria.

* * *

Munkustrap sat tensely, waiting just a tad bit impatiently for his father, Old Deuteronomy, to come into the junkyard. He had talked to Tantomile on one of the rare occasions that she was alone, and she had said that Deuteronomy would arrive with the reincarnation of Grizabella, the Glamour Cat.

"Hi, Dad," his daughter Jemima said, rubbing her head against his arm.

"Hi, Jem," said Munkustrap. "How's Victoria doing?" Jemima had told him about Plato, and he was now concerned about his half-sister.

"She seems fine now," Jemima said. "I think that Misto is helping her a lot. And I'm sure that he's enjoying it too!"

Just then, Mistoffelees ran through the center of the junkyard and between a clothes washer and an old nineteen-forties radio.

"Old Deuteronomy," Munkustrap sighed with relief. His tensions fell from his shoulders, and he rose to stand in the middle of the dance floor.

Jemima ran to get Victoria. "Be right back, Dad!" she called.

All of the Jellicles had become alert to Old Deuteronomy's coming, and they now gathered in the center of the yard to greet him.

A young, pale-gray striped tabby kitten came up to Munkustrap. "Hi," she said shyly. "Can you please tell me what's going on?"

"Old Deuteronomy, the Jellicle Leader, is coming," Munkustrap explained, looking into her blue eyes.

"Thanks," the kit said, quickly going over to Bombalurina.

When Old Deuteronomy finally came in, Munkustrap couldn't believe his eyes. Not only was Mistoffelees by his side, but so was an elder queen. The queen was still beautiful, despite her old age. Her coat was of a light gray color with brown-and-black stripes. Munkustrap decided that Tantomile's prediction had come true; Grizabella, Victoria's own mother, was with Old Deuteronomy.

The Rum Tum Tugger came out and led the tabby kitten to Old Deuteronomy. The kitten bowed her head and rubbed it against Old Deuteronomy's arm. Then, Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella proceeded to seat themselves on the grand tire.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This was my first real fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, now, would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cornelia sat, captivated, next to Old Deuteronomy as Munkustrap told a fantastic story about last year's Jellicle Ball. He told of Old Deuteronomy's kidnapping...and that was about as much as Cornelia was able to process. However, near the end, Cornelia's attention went to Mistoffelees as he skillfully juggled lightning and did other amazing things. Or, at least, that's the way it was for about two seconds. Then her thoughts would drift back to Munkustrap.

After the story, the Jellicles all went to take catnaps. Cornelia headed to the middle of the dance floor. She had seen Victoria dancing previously and was now imitating her; lifting her leg in the air and spinning around.

When she was finished, she heard a quiet applause. "That was pretty good," said Munkustrap, stepping out into the clearing.

"Thanks," said Cornelia, nervously backing away. _Oh, no, _she thought frantically. She had no idea what to say. So she said, "Um, I think I'm going to take a nap now. Bye."

"Uh, okay," said Munkustrap, sounding a little confused. "Bye." Cornelia hurried away and Munkustrap resumed watching over the tribe.

* * *

As Mistoffelees was watching over everyone else (since the discovery of the potency of his powers, Munkustrap had placed him as second-in-command), a loud crash was heard.

"MACAVITY!" Demeter cried, getting up and shielding Jemima. Everyone else went on high alert and quickly made their ways out of sight.

Breathing a bit heavily, Mistoffelees made it his business to protect Victoria as she trembled next to him. He watched the center of the floor, making sure that Macavity could not get in.

Finally, Electra and Etcetera stepped out and joined Old Deuteronomy in the formal invitation to the Jellicle Ball. The other cats emerged and managed to stay cheerful even in this time of stress.

This year's ball wasn't all that different from last year's. The only difference was that poor, poor Misto was extremely distracted by Victoria. So eventually, realizing that he would not be able to focus tonight, he went to his lair via a small pipe.

He sat in the entrance and decided to wait it out. From where he was, he could clearly see that Jemima and Pouncival had met up and were having fun dancing together. He could tell that Jemima would definitely choose Pounce to dance with her at the ball next year in the mating ritual.

Sadly, he didn't think Victoria would ever trust a tom again, after what Plato had done to her. But as long as Victoria was happy, Mistoffelees was too.

* * *

Jemima yawned. She was definitely ready to take a little break. She and Pounce nuzzled each other, and then she went to sit next to Victoria.

"Hey," she said. "Where'd Misto go?"

"I don't know," Victoria said. "He looked a little out of it while he was here. I wonder what's wrong."

"I don't know," Jemima lied quietly--it was the first time she had ever really, truly lied about something, and she looked down, filled with chagrin. She thought back to when Victoria had been dancing, too, and said, "You seemed a little far away, too."

"I don't know," Victoria muttered. "I've spent all evening with him, and I'm really, genuinely confused."

"I know what you mean," Jemima agreed, yawning. "I am really tired," she said. "Aren't you?"

"A little," Victoria admitted. "But it's like...I keep expecting something to happen, but I don't know what it is. And I don't know if it'll be good or bad."

Cornelia came up to them then. "Hi, Cornelia," Jemima said. "Have you had a chance to talk to my mum?"

"Who is your mum?" Cornelia asked.

"Demeter," said Jemima.

"Oh," said Cornelia. "Well, then, no, I haven't."

Before Jemima could think about what she was going to say, she blurted, "And have you talked to my dad--I mean, Munkustrap?" She flushed and winced, as though preparing for a smack.

"Your _dad _is _Munkustrap_?" Cornelia blushed. Jemima could tell that she was feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Uh, uh-huh," Jemima said weakly. "Bye, now." She hurried to find Mistoffelees and consult him and to tell him about the mortifying thing she had just done.

* * *

Old Deuteronomy watched the ball in quiet tranquility with his mate, Grizabella, by his side. Deut could tell that the Rum Tum Tugger's daughter liked Munkustrap, Deut's eldest son. He didn't really think that it was weird--after all, Cornelia was still just a kit.

He was happy that his granddaughter, Jemima, had found someone that she liked. He'd known that it would take her a while.

He also knew that his only daughter, Victoria, was going through a lot of heartbreak. She didn't have to say a thing, but he already knew. He could see it in her eyes. He could also see that Mistoffelees was trying to help her. The young black tom was in love with Victoria, after all. He would do anything to make her happy.

He sighed and hoped that everything would work out. He may have been the Jellicle Leader, but he couldn't do a thing about love.

* * *

Mistoffelees decided that he should come out sooner or later, so he cautiously crawled out. As he did, he and another cat bumped heads.

"Ouch!" he hissed.

"Sorry!" Jemima said frantically. "Listen, Misto, I really need some advice. I just let it slip that Munkustrap is my father!"

"Everyone knows that," Mistoffelees said slowly. "Unless...oh, no. You didn't...."

"Uh-huh!" Jemima was on her hands and knees now. "Tell me what I should do! Please, please, please, please, please!"

"Well, to be honest," said Mistoffelees, "I don't think you really need to do anything, Jem."

_"What?"_ Jemima seemed shocked.

"Just tell her that you're sorry that you didn't inform her earlier," Mistoffelees said breezily.

"Thank you so much!" Jemima accepted his advice gratefully. "You are the best, Mistoffelees! Thank you!"

"No problem," Misto said. While he had agreed to come out of his lair, he refused to go back to the other Jellicles. So, he went to a secluded and small clearing in the junkyard to sit and just think.

_What are you doing, Misto?_ a little voice in his head demanded. _You should be out there winning Tori's heart._

_That'll happen when it happens, _he argued with himself. _Besides, I need to be alone right now._

The little voice in his head decided to shut up after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This was my first real fanfiction ever. Constructive criticism would be nice.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CATS. If I did, I wouldn't be writing a fanfiction, now, would I?**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Cornelia danced with the other cats as though nothing in the world had happened. So Munkustrap had a mate..._and _a daughter. Big deal! She wouldn't stop loving him. Thus, she was thrilled when he danced with in one part of the ball. He walked over to her, smiled, held out a hand and then led her to the dance floor. He put her up on his shoulders, spun her around, and set her back down again. It was a short time, but she adored every second of it.

At last, it was time for the queens-to-be to dance with the toms of their choices. All of the cats (except for Cornelia, of course) to lay down with the cat that they liked most at the moment. When Cornelia looked around, she saw that neither Mistoffelees nor Victoria were there and she wondered why.

* * *

Jemima yawned--the third time this evening--and sleepily watched as Electra danced with a newcomer who called himself Pyro and Etcetera danced with Tumblebrutus. She couldn't help but wonder where Tori and Misto were. However, she didn't let it concern her and she lay down with Pouncival and went to sleep with the others.

* * *

As it neared time for the mating dance, Victoria realized that she just couldn't take this anymore and subtly disappeared. With the Jellicle music still playing in her head, she sat down in a little clearing and began to sob.

Why had Plato left her? She had thought that he loved her. What was worse was when she began questioning her love for him.

As she mourned, she heard a quiet voice. "Victoria?" it said. Victoria quickly dried her tears and turned to face the voice's owner.

"Hey, Mistoffelees," she said, trying not to seem sad.

"Are you all right?" Mistoffelees was trying to keep his distance. He peered at her with his large, expressive black eyes.

"No," Victoria admitted. "I'm not. Not at all. As a matter of fact, I'm feeling horrible."

"Can I help?" Mistoffelees asked, coming a bit closer.

"I don't know," Victoria said, her tears flowing yet again.

Mistoffelees slowly closed the distance between them and timidly nuzzled her--the first step in the mating dance.

Victoria was shocked. She hadn't known that he harbored those kinds of feelings for her. However, her instincts urged her onward, so she hesitantly nuzzled him back.

Purring happily, Mistoffelees ran his hands down her back and lifted her onto his shoulders. When he did this, Victoria surprised even herself. She accepted for the first time that she was, indeed, in love with the Magical Mr. Mistoffelees.

He ran one hand down her leg and she twitched with pleasure. Although the next step was for her to sniff another cat, they performed it as if there were others there. While, usually, the tom would lay the queen down on another tom, Mistoffelees improvised with a hollow pipe. He stroked the length of her body and she moaned contendedly.

Finally, and happily, the two star-crossed cats fell asleep.

* * *

Jemima and the other cats woke from their slumber and began dancing again. This time, it was much more fast-paced and tiring. After around another hour or so, they left to take cat-naps once more. While everyone else disappeared, Jemima stayed behind with Old Deuteronomy and Grizabella.

"Old Deuteronomy," she said, bowing her head, "Grizabella. I was just wondering....Well, both Tori and Misto are, I guess you could say, uh, missing. Have you seen either of them?"

"No, dear Jemima," said Deut. "I'm afraid that we haven't."

"Oh, that's okay," Jemima shrugged. "I was just wondering, is all. I can go ask Munkustrap where they are."

"I think that's a good idea, Jemima," said Grizabella. "Meanwhile, we'll ask others to look. It's not the best to let cats be by themselves without them saying where they are going, despite the improvements to the security system."

"Thank you," said Jemima. Then she hurried away to find her dad.

* * *

Munkustrap sat protectively in front of Demeter's sleeping form. He was just beginning to doze off himself when Jemima quietly stole up. "Dad?"

"Yes, Jemima?" said Munkustrap.

"Dad," Jemima said, "I haven't seen Victoria or Mistoffelees since before the mating dance. Do you know where they are?"

"Oh, no," Munkustrap found himself muttering. "Jemima," he promised, "we will find them."

"Okay," Jemima said. "I'm really worried for them."

"I am, too," Munkustrap said without even really realizing it.

* * *

Mistoffelees shook his head blearily. This ground was not comfortable. _Where am I? _he wondered. He opened his eyes and looked around. The first thing that caught his eye was the sleeping Victoria. He smiled a little and proceeded to investigate. He saw bars. Solid iron bars, all around them.

They were in a cage.

He started to panic. They just couldn't be in a cage! Unless...oh, no. _Macavity's magic surpassed mine, _he realized with a start.

Victoria unwillingly awoke. "Misto?" she murmured.

"Victoria," Mistoffelees said. "We're not exactly in the best situation right now, but I promise that I will get us out."

Victoria looked around and gasped. "Misto, why are we in a cage?"

Another tom answered her question. "_Probably _because I _put _you in there," said the tall, thin ginger cat.

Mistoffelees turned to face their captor. "Let us go, Macavity," the gentle conjuror demanded as fiercely as he could.

Macavity made a _tsk_ing noise. "Now, now, little Misto," he scolded, "is that any way to speak to your father?"

Mistoffelees looked at Victoria. Her face was a mask of horror and her thoughts reflected that.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," Misto whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: And I'm back. Finally.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

**Here we go!**

* * *

"Is that any way to speak to your father?"

_Father? _Victoria thought, horrified. _It can't be true...it simply can't be!_ She forced herself to look into Mistoffelees's deep black eyes.

"I'm sorry, Victoria," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"You didn't already know?" Macavity chuckled. "This is too good! The Magical, Cowardly Mister Mistoffelees actually has the nerve to lie to a whole tribe of Jellicles...and then fall in love with one! When will you ever learn, Misto?"

"Let us go," Mistoffelees ordered again, his voice cold and hard as ice.

"Oh, I might," said Macavity, "and I might not. That's up to you, my son. I'll tell you what--I'll make a deal with you. If you can beat me in a magic duel, dear boy, I'll let you and your little girlfriend go free. If not, you'll just remain variables in my little experiment."

"What experiment?" Victoria found herself asking.

"If you must know, little queen, I plan to use you as more of a prop," said Macavity. "You see, if and when Mistoffelees loses--or if he refuses to fight me, I will probably just kill you myself, thus breaking his little heart." He made a phony sad face. "And we all know what happens to cats whose hearts get broken. Bet that makes you feel really confident, huh, Misto?"

Victoria gulped.

* * *

Cornelia gazed fearfully at Old Deuteronomy. Right now, he was trying to figure out how to get Mistoffelees and Victoria back.

She knew things had gone really wrong when Coricopat and Tantomile came up to speak directly to Old Deuteronomy. However, she had never expected anything like this.

Pandemonium was about now. Jemima, the dear little dove, was all for going to get them back. Pounce, of course, agreed. But Asparagus Jr., Jellylorum, and Jennyanydots, despite their caring natures, said that they couldn't risk more Jellicles being taken.

Munkustrap went up to Old Deuteronomy. "Father," he said, "if I might make a suggestion, could we assemble a search party?"

"Mistoffelees and Victoria are both very dear to me," said Deut. "I think that is a wonderful idea. But whom shall we send?"

"I'll go," said Grizabella, standing up. "Victoria's my daughter as well as yours, Deuteronomy, and we can't risk you."

Cornelia grabbed Grizabella's hand and squeezed it.

"I'll go too," said Jemima. "Victoria's my best friend."

Pouncival put a hand on her shoulder. "I go if she goes," he said.

"Then I'll go too," Demeter said, coming up behind her only daughter.

"As will I," said Munkustrap.

"We'll go too," said Bombalurina as she and the Rum Tum Tugger stepped forward.

"Me too," Cornelia said confidently. "Misto and Tori are some of my very best friends."

"All right," Deut agreed. "Everyone else: Remain calm. We will get Victoria and Mistoffelees back home safely."

* * *

Macavity opened the cage door and dragged Mistoffelees out. He quickly closed it back, before Victoria could follow.

Mistoffelees stood on the opposite side of the room from Macavity. As usual, his manner was vague and aloof. "Any time, Macavity," he said.

Macavity suddenly lashed out with a force that Victoria couldn't see, but apparently it hit Mistoffelees in the gut. Hard.

"NO!" Victoria screamed, throwing herself against the iron bars. Her arms stung, like they'd been exposed to gusts of wind for long periods of time. She looked at the bars to see that they were sharp with iron spikes and that the spikes were stained with blood. She looked down at her badly cut up arms and realized that it was her blood.

Mistoffelees fought back with everything he had. Lightning, force fields, everything. Despite this, Victoria was still extremely worried for him.

When Mistoffelees was knocked down for the third time, Victoria felt as though she just couldn't take it anymore. She slammed against the cage again. She wanted to be out so badly.

This time, her head was hurting. She raised her hand to feel of it, and when she inspected it, it was stained with red. She was becoming dizzy with the stench of the blood.

As she watched father and son in single combat, she realized that if it was for Mistoffelees, she would gladly surrender her soul. So she threw herself against the bars once more.

* * *

It broke Misto's heart to see Victoria in pain for him. When he saw her bleeding head and arms, he felt weak and sank to his hands and knees. _I can't take it anymore, _he thought. _Not if it costs Victoria her life._

"Misto," he heard Macavity say tauntingly. Wearily, Mistoffelees lifted his head to see that Macavity was holding Victoria tightly against him. Macavity ran one claw along Victoria's belly and a red line appeared there. Victoria hissed in a breath. "Misto," said Macavity, "don't you remember what I said I would do to your little white queen if you didn't fight me?"

Mistoffelees didn't do anything physically. Instead, he focused on his "special skill"--telepathy.

When Mistoffelees didn't move, Macavity said, "If that's how you want it." He started to drag Victoria to a back room. Once, in his kittenhood, Mistoffelees had wandered into that room and found it filled with instruments designed for killing. That was when he had decided to run away.

Enraged, Mistoffelees rose to his feet. He hated to have to do this, even to someone as evil as Macavity. Concentrating on the mind and mind only, he literally _forced _Macavity to let Victoria go.

With much resistance, Macavity's arms opened and Victoria fell to the ground. She crawled to a corner, her blue eyes wide with fear.

Mistoffelees could tell that Victoria did not fear Macavity then. He knew that for the first time in her life, she feared him. She feared Mistoffelees.

"I'm more than just telepathic," he told her in his thoughts. "I'm sorry, Victoria.

At the moment that Macavity was about to strike back, Mistoffelees heard a voice say, "You know, Macavity, with all your previous plans to kill, it seems like you've had a very unproductive day." It was Munk!

Misto turned to see Munkustrap, Demeter, Pouncival, Jemima, Rum Tum, Bombalurina, Cornelia, and Grizabella enter the scene. Munkustrap nodded his head, letting Mistoffelees know that it was alright to go down to Victoria.

Mistoffelees crawled over to the snow white queen. "Victoria," he said quietly. He knew that Victoria was trying not to let him see that she was slowly inching farther back into the corner. "Victoria," Mistoffelees tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to see me do that. I didn't mean to frighten you. Please know that I wouldn't be able to stand hurting you, even if it was an accident. I...I love you too much."

Smiling a little, Victoria took his hand. "I love you, too," she whispered. Mistoffelees kissed her hand gingerly.

* * *

Cornelia couldn't pay attention to _everything _that was going on, naturally, so she divided it up evenly. From what she could tell, Munkustrap, Pouncival, and the Tugger were all fighting Macavity. It also seemed like Misto had won Victoria over. Cornelia mentally congratulated him.

Jemima tugged on Cornelia's arm and practically dragged her to where Demeter, Bombalurina, and Grizabella were crouched close to Mistoffelees and Victoria. The group of cats huddled together, watching the fight.

Cornelia was rather impressed with her father. She hadn't known that he could fight so well. It was already apparent to her that Munkustrap was a good fighter. So, the only one she really worried about was Pounce. However, he held his own and, eventually, the toms had Macavity cornered.

Macavity shot Mistoffelees a look that made him wince and disappeared.

* * *

**And there we have it. Just so you know, I've been hinting at the telepathy thing throughout the whole story.**

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And I'm back with the penultimate chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

As soon as Macavity was gone, Demeter rushed up to Munkustrap and he held her close; Cornelia felt ill. Jemima reunited with Pouncival and immediately began inspecting a cut on Pounce's arm.

Mistoffelees told a very concerned Grizabella that he would carry Victoria back to the junkyard. Before he lifted Victoria into his arms, he turned to Cornelia. "How did you get here so fast?" he asked.

"I think that Coricopat and Tantomile used a spell or something that transported us most of the way," Cornelia said, remembering that feeling of flight. "It was weird."

Mistoffelees laughed. Cornelia hurried to walk between her parents. As they walked, something began to bother Cornelia. She turned to the Tugger. "Dad," she said. "I'm going to walk a little behind you and Mum, okay?"

"Of course, Corny," Rum Tum grinned. Cornelia knew that he knew that she hated that nickname.

Cornelia slowed up and let Mistoffelees catch up. When he did, Cornelia couldn't help but notice that his white chest was stained with blood. He didn't seem to mind. Victoria was fast asleep in his arms.

"Hey, Misto," Cornelia said. "What was it that Macavity thought before he disappeared?" Cornelia already knew that Misto was telepathic.

"He said...." Mistoffelees didn't seem to be able to bring himself to say it, but he tried again. "He said that he would get revenge. He said that when I become very happy, he will take that happiness away."

"What the heck does that mean?" Cornelia wondered out loud.

"I don't know," Misto said sadly. Suddenly, he said, "Cornelia, you seem older than just a year. Why is that?"

"CRAP!" Cornelia hissed. She had been found out.

"What?" Mistoffelees seemed to be confused.

Cornelia sighed. "It's because I am older than a year," she explained gruffly. "I was a year old at the last ball, but I was hiding. I was a 'secret love child,' I guess you could say. My parents didn't want anyone to know who serious they were."

"Huh." Mistoffelees's tone told Cornelia that he was trying to take this in. Then he said, "They've sensed us."

Cornelia about to ask who had sensed them, but she then felt as though she was flying again.

* * *

At long last, Mistoffelees was home. He had never been happier to be in the junkyard in his life.

Victoria woke up as they entered the junkyard. "Ugh, Misto?" Mistoffelees heard her think. "Are we home yet?"

"Yes," Mistoffelees thought back. "Don't worry. Jennyanydots will tend to you." Victoria just smiled and snuggled closer to him. He felt her bewilderment at having him all to herself. He had the same feeling.

Jennyany dots immediately came up. "Oh, dear," she frowned. "What happened?"

"She cut herself on something," Mistoffelees said.

"Follow me," Jenny instructed. "Quickly!" She led Mistoffelees to her lair. Jellylorum was waiting inside.

"Lay her down over here," said Jelly. When Victoria was settled, Jellylorum inspected Mistoffelees. "Come with me and we'll get that blood off of your chest."

There was blood on his chest? Frankly, Mistoffelees didn't care. He became antsy when he was separated from Victoria and wished to return to her. _She's my mate now, _he thought joyfully.

After what seemed like forever, Victoria's blood was no longer on Mistoffelees's chest and he rushed to be with Victoria. He sat beside her head while Jennyanydots applied a salve to her arms, belly, and head. When she finished, she smiled at the obvious affection Mistoffelees was showing Victoria.

"I'll leave you alone now," Jennyanydots said, exiting the room.

Victoria looked weakly at Mistoffelees with her beautiful blue eyes. "I love you, Misto," she whispered. "I have all this time, but I was too silly to realize it. I love you. I love you so much."

"You are my life," Mistoffelees said quietly. "If you had died back there, I would have too. Every second you're away from me, I get more and more anxious to close the distance." Gently, he stroked her white face. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Even with the thick bandages, Mistoffelees thought that Victoria asleep was the most beautiful thing in the world. She was so vulnerable, so snowy white, so pure. She was like an angel.

Victoria rolled onto her side, her back to the wall, and curled her knees up closer to her chest. Smiling, Mistoffelees laid down behind her in the same position. He wrapped one arm around her waist protectively. She was his angel, and he would make sure that no harm ever came to her again.

They would not be parted by Death's cold, firm grip. They loved each other too much.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here is the last chapter of this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CATS....**

* * *

"Hey," Munkustrap," Cornelia said, timidly coming up behind the silver tabby protector. "What are we doing next?"

Munkustrap looked directly at her and Cornelia nearly melted. "Basically," he said, "now we just just sit around and wait for Old Deuteronomy to make the Jellicle Choice."

"Ah," said Cornelia. Then she quietly hurried out of sight.

Later that night, Old D chose Gus the Theatre Cat to go to the Heaviside Layer. Cornelia, being ADD, didn't pay much attention to the ceremony.

Just after the sun was risen, Cornelia fell asleep rather uneasily in her parents' lair. She couldn't explain why, but she got the feeling that what had happened that evening would begin a startling chain of events that would change the lives of the Jellicles forever.

* * *

**Yes, I know it's very short. **

**Okay, so I've got the next four installments already written down. I just need you guys to tell me whether or not I should continue with the series. So please review.**


End file.
